


人鱼 PARO

by Ar_S



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar_S/pseuds/Ar_S
Summary: 第一次接龙文，好像玩不太来，很糟糕。规则，只能根据看到的上一位创作者的内容来进行创作。设定是人鱼不动明，来自12太太。我上一位是鱼太太的条漫。





	人鱼 PARO

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次接龙文，好像玩不太来，很糟糕。
> 
> 规则，只能根据看到的上一位创作者的内容来进行创作。
> 
> 设定是人鱼不动明，来自12太太。我上一位是鱼太太的条漫。

那条蛇缠上了他的脚，吐着猩红的舌头舔着他的皮肤，恐惧和期待交缠所产生的兴奋感顺着脊柱往上爬。飞鸟了睡得并不安稳，在梦里被困在深海，他要怎么自救？暗色的水让他不能呼吸，缠在脚上的水蛇试图用尖牙破开他的皮肤。他动弹不得，无法挣扎，不可抗拒的力量在把他往下推。红色，蓝色，紫色的泡沫从身边升起。他张开嘴，眼前一串水气往光的方向上升。他只能不停得向下沉，光越来越远，脚下是无尽漫长的黑暗。

恍惚间他听见父的声音，父说『滋生繁多，充满海中的水①。』

闭嘴，飞鸟了说，我要淹死了。

这是他有史以来第一次感觉到了恐惧，被鱼和海水所包围的恐惧。飞鸟了梦见自己被布满鳞片的水生动物淹没，而他在一群沙丁鱼里面挣扎。有一条沙丁鱼从嘴里游了进去，他想把那个家伙吐出来，努力了半天依旧摆脱不了那种窒息感。感觉过了很久，直到闻到海风的味道他才感觉回到了空气里。

得救了，飞鸟了想。

人鱼尖利的爪子指着他的喉咙，多骨节的手指上紧紧贴着带有深蓝色鳞片的皮肤。并不是很疼，飞鸟了半天才回过神。

『明？』飞鸟了一脸疑惑，仰着脖子迎着人鱼凑了上去，他毫不畏惧人鱼的利爪，甚至有意让它扎进伤口。血喷到不动明的身上，对于人鱼来说人类的鲜血带着让人心悸的温度，愤怒和欲望一起翻滚上来，这让不动明的手掐得更深『你做了什么？』

飞鸟了不能再向前移动，他只能环抱住人鱼的手臂用迷惑而又天真的神情为自己辩解『我不知道。』

不动明头上的纱布渗着血，眼睛布满血丝，他搞不清楚现在的情况。这里不是美树家，他是什么时候被带出来的？又是什么时候变回了人鱼形态？飞鸟了究竟对他做了什么？问题就像胡乱缠在一起的毛线球把他绕在中间。看着飞鸟了不停流血的伤口，不动明根本无法思考。飞鸟了的血滴到了他身上，作为冷血生物的他被烫得卷起了尾巴。不动明慌张把手指从伤口里拔出来，顺着脖颈的弧度把飞鸟了拉倒眼前，虽然漂亮的脸被疼痛扭曲，不动明依然觉得此时飞鸟了漂亮到了让人害怕的程度。这种染上血也漂亮的人，才是真正被上帝亲吻过的宠儿吧。不动明对自己突然升起的欲望有些摸不清头脑，不过现在最重要的问题不是那个。

『明，你还疼嘛。』飞鸟了有点懊恼自己下手太重了。

『为什么我变不回去了。』不动明开始烦躁地怒吼，就算是人鱼，离开水的时候鱼尾也可以变成双脚，他们随时都可以自由转换，而不是像他此时这样。这算什么，搁浅在沙滩上快要窒息的鲨鱼？不动明强壮的鱼尾直接把床柱拍得粉碎，愤怒直冲头顶，飞鸟了一脸惊恐得被鱼尾吊起来。人鱼尾鳍的尖刺刺进衣服里，冰冷的骨刺贴到飞鸟了的脊柱上。

『明，你这只是暂时的，发生了一点事故。』飞鸟了难得惊慌失措『不要生气明，冷静一点。』

不动明怒吼，『冷静你叫我怎么冷静！了，你做了什么！我要变回去！』

飞鸟了难堪得扭过头，对着自己多年好友他没办法说出那种话。

『你不帮我，我就自己去找牧村教授！』说罢不动明把飞鸟了甩到床上，作势就要往外面滑。

『你不能走！』飞鸟了扑上去一把抓住不动明的尾鳍『有方法的！和我做爱！』

不动明脑袋空白了三秒，一瞬间他感觉自己可能是幻听了。哈……

『和我做爱，你就能变回去了。』飞鸟了也不明白他是怎么说出这种话的，但是既然说了就没有回头路了。

『别开玩笑了。』

『我没有开玩笑。』飞鸟了恢复了平常冷静的模样，他非常熟悉人鱼，或者说不动明的身体。只是顺着尾巴往上摸随便就找到了关键的地方掀开了某处的鳞片，毫不犹豫，直接把手伸了进去。飞鸟了感觉到手里的温热的东西在搏动，慢了半拍的神经回路让他反射性得捏了一下可以说得上柔软的东西。

『你在做什么，了，住手！带我去找牧村教授！他可以帮我的。』不动明感觉血往脑袋上冲，他一把被飞鸟了推到了选择的悬崖上。不过跳还是不跳也不是他能决定的。

飞鸟了脖子上的伤口边缘泛白，血却一直顺着脖子往下流，此时他并不在意那些。其实他也不知道他在想什么，只是顺着某种原因而做了下去。冥冥中有声音告诉他，做下去，然后你就可以得到他。

尽管看过很多次但是真正握到手里人鱼的尺寸还是让人惊叹。飞鸟了手里慢慢勃起的某物还在不停得胀大。糟糕，这种尺寸会很痛苦的吧。

『不要，了，住手。』人鱼的声音没有了之前的强势，他的尾鳍不安得拍打着床，他从未以这种姿态解决过自己的性冲动。用人类的姿态活久了，本身的野兽姿态就像是禁忌一样。他有一种不好的预感，现在必须得阻止飞鸟了。

『唔。』人鱼的阴茎和人类的没什么不一样，只是大小实在让飞鸟了为难，这要怎么办，他对于性爱这种事的知识只限制于文学和影视作品而已。片子里都是那样做的吧，飞鸟了想。直接全部放到嘴里好像有些难度，在很久以前好像看过是先要舔的，还是要先润滑？飞鸟了想不明白，最后只能顺着本能开始。只是一下，不动明的脑袋里就炸了，飞鸟了滚烫的舌尖貼到了阴茎上，他的每一根神经都在颤抖。虽然舔的很慌乱，但是飞鸟了用手撸下半包着前端的皮，并试图去含住已经完全露出的龟头。

『小了，不可以！』不动明掐住飞鸟了的下巴，试图阻止他继续往下做，飞鸟了眼睛发红，嘴里的津液顺着舌头往外滴。

『为什么，只要做了马上可以恢复。』

『我……』不动明涨红了脸，被自己的好友挑起欲望这种事情怎么都感觉很奇怪。

『不要拒绝我，明。你也想要的不是嘛。』飞鸟了拉开不动明的手，舔了一下嘴唇，然后不顾不动明的阻止低头在阴茎上轻吻了一下。他捏住人鱼露出鳞片的双丸，然后从根部开始往上舔。飞鸟了努力了一下，最后放弃了把整个阴茎吞下去这个大工程。但只是吞一半也足以让不动明发出情动的声音。

不动明把飞鸟了抱起来，让他坐到他的耻骨上。不动明平复了一下气息，刚想开口就看见飞鸟了的睫毛戳到了眼前。飞鸟了的舌头带着咸腥味，奇特的味道在嘴里蔓延，人鱼最原始的欲望被不停撩拨。不动明可能是被这一吻吻晕了，也可能是人鱼的天性开始攻占理智。他的鳍棘灵活得撕开飞鸟了的衣服，尾巴卷上飞鸟了的腰，他不知道这是不是他想要的，但飞鸟了眼底却隐隐露出期待。

到底是为什么他们要这么做，不动明想不明白。他试图思考的时候，人鱼的意识一脚把理智踹出了体外，现在应该是享受的时候。飞鸟了说得没错，他也想要的。

血和鱼尾的粘液混合成了最好用的润滑剂，不动明扯下飞鸟了的裤子，一路顺着大腿摸了上去。『明，那里。』飞鸟了抬起屁股，一只手艰难的打开自己『帮我。』

不动明舔了一下飞鸟了鼻尖，顺着飞鸟了的动作挤进一根手指，因为粘液的关系进入得异常顺利。人鱼的天性使得不动明对于性爱特别上手，三根手指在飞鸟了的后面扩张，搅动时带出的水声和飞鸟了压抑在喉咙里的呜咽让他格外享受。『差不多了。』故意用手指刮过前列腺，飞鸟了弯起身子屁股在鱼尾上磨来磨去。

不动明把飞鸟了转了身子抱起来，突如其来的插入让飞鸟了整个人卷成一团，嘴里不停叫着不要。

『现在不是你后悔的时候了，刚刚是了说要做的。』不动明赌气一般的在飞鸟了的耳朵上咬了一下，还没等飞鸟适应就动了起来。

轻一点，飞鸟了甩着头，死死掐着不动明的手臂。实在太痛了，虽然很想配合得摆动身体，却不怎么能受控制，飞鸟了整个人坐在鱼尾上，一只脚垂着，另外一只脚摩擦不动明的尾巴。

『唔，好舒服。』不动明把飞鸟了拉到怀里，坚硬得头发刺得人发痒。肉棒被肠道紧紧包裹吮吸的感觉太过美好，不动明掰过好友的头，飞鸟了脸上却透露出一副被什么问题难住的表情，不动明狠狠得一顶吻住了差点叫出声的人。两人互相交换着口水，不动明掐着飞鸟了的腰冲撞。性爱这种东西，实战和技术知识就是两个世界，飞鸟了被推上欲望的巅峰的时候整个人已经完全无力了，他已经射了一次，挂着精液的性器随着不动明的动作摇晃，而身后的人却一点都没有要放过他的意思。

『明，你快点出来。』飞鸟了浑身都在打颤，体内的东西随着不动明的冲撞也试图突破他的理智。不动明掰过飞鸟的腿尾鳍轻拍着飞鸟的胸口，飞鸟内部实在太过火热舒服，虽然肿胀得很难受但他还不想射。肠道被干的酥麻，飞鸟了无意识得痉挛绞得不动明头上的伤口疼得更厉害。人鱼恼火的打了几下充满肉感的屁股，狠狠摩擦哪个异常敏感的一点。飞鸟了咬住自己的手，心脏以一种不正常的频率跳动。肉棒继续在肠道里撞击，尾鳍也不停得挑逗飞鸟的乳头，不动明剥开飞鸟的手，整个人压了上去，用手指玩弄着飞鸟的舌头。

飞鸟了难过得踹着不动明的尾巴，指甲在人鱼的手臂上划出血痕，强烈的快感让他的心脏飞速跳动，而不动明没有放过他的意思反而变本加厉得开始在敏感点磨动。飞鸟了哆嗦着腰射出的时候，不动明感觉有东西瘙得皮肤发痒。

十二翼的大天使耷拉着翅膀，浑身又是血又是精液，性器可怜兮兮得吐着白沫，这样子谁也不能把他和那个在神坛上光辉得形象联系在一起。人鱼好奇地捏住飞鸟头顶上得小翅膀，天使轻叫了一下不安地扭着身子『放手。不要掐着。』所有的翅膀同时扇动起来，羽毛挠的不动明想笑『别动了，好痒。』

『没办法，我们换个姿势。』飞鸟了试图起身逃开，身体却被人鱼一下子抱起来直接转了一圈。

『……胸。』不动明觉得今天从好友那边得到的信息量无比大，『小了，你有胸。』不动明戳了戳那对挺立的雪白乳房『还是真的！』

飞鸟了第一次感觉到羞愧这种事，一拳砸到不动明脸上，漂亮的脸气得扭曲在一起。

『唔，小了。』不动明抓着胸，可怜兮兮的把头埋进去『小了好厉害。』居然是真的胸部！不动明掐着弹力极好的胸部，另一只手抬起飞鸟的右腿不停得挑弄腿上的羽翅。天使自己的精液顺着阴部流到人鱼的尾巴上，被彻底打开的身体也让不动明更加兴奋。肉棒在肠道深处顶弄，不动明恶劣得故意不去撞击敏感点，他不想让天使这么快射出来。看见大天使淫乱的一面可不是很常有的事情。

不动明射出的时候飞鸟了已经毫无力气得趴在人鱼的身上神游，直到火热得精液在拍打到肠壁上的时候才动了动屁股。不动明摆动着尾巴，带着性器一起在飞鸟的肠子里搅动，鱼尾渐渐消失，被鳞片摩擦得通红得大腿上终于触到了人类的皮肤。飞鸟了想，终于结束了。

不动明在空中游泳池里绕圈圈等着飞鸟了处理他的伤口。就算知道飞鸟了是天使，早上醒来不动明也吓哭了，一个劲思考昨天是不是玩得太过火，虽然很不争气把飞鸟了哭醒，但他还记得给Jenny打电话。万能秘书Jenny小姐大早上踩着细高跟，看着自家老板奄奄一息躺在案发现场的血泊里，身边还有个哭哭啼啼的家伙只觉得脑袋疼。

『金枪鱼。』飞鸟了拎着一大桶海鲜一瘸一拐的从房间里走出来。鱼腥味让他想起了昨晚悲惨的经历，就算是自讨苦吃他也不想那么悲惨的结束。

『小了，所以你真的是天使？』不动明像吃小鱼干一样，用尖利的牙把还在挣扎的金枪鱼的头咬碎，撕下鱼皮，咬过关节处的软肉，发出带水的咕唧声，然后把完整的鱼骨还给飞鸟了。冷着脸略带嫌弃的接过鱼骨，飞鸟了说『是的。我曾经是离神最近的人。』

飞鸟了看着血从不动明的嘴里流出来染红了水池。

『苟合行淫的人，神必要审判。②』

闭嘴吧，飞鸟了说。

现在他有不动明在身边，最好的结局不过如此。

————————————————————————————————  
①创世纪1：22 神就赐福给这一切，说：『滋生繁多，充满海中的水；雀鸟也要多生在地上。』  
②希伯来书13：4 婚姻，人人都当尊重，床也不可污秽；因为苟合行淫的人，神必要审判。

**Author's Note:**

> 拖了很久，我们的接龙也是马虎的结束了。我下一位的太太抱怨说我写的结尾太像结局了后面很难弄。第一次接龙也不知道怎么留梗真的很抱歉了。希望我还有机会参与类似的活动。
> 
> 我真的很喜欢鱼太太的条漫和画风，我的部分就到这里。
> 
> Peace Out  
> 最近废弃了写东西的想法，这篇文写完的时候是18年2月18号。
> 
> 新的一年也要加油啊。


End file.
